


Bleeding Black

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Advetures in Gay Disasters [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Roomates, Walks In The Park, metioned Patton/Roman Sanders, ohmygod they were roomates, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Roman's thoughts have been keeping him awake at night, so he decides to go on a walk to help him relax. A certain gloomy dude joins him for the journey.





	Bleeding Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of my series, it can be read separately BUT I would recommend reading the others if you want more cuteness! I spent a long time on this (Mainly bc my creativity died for a while) But I'm really happy with it!

Over the past week, Roman had almost gotten used to his confusing feelings. He directed most of his affections to Patton (Privately. Patton wasn’t ready to tell the others just yet.) and tried to ignore whatever thoughts or feelings came from Logan and Dee. It’d been going well, and Roman thought that maybe, he’d have a chance to fall back into a routine that resembled normality.

Currently, it was a dark summer night, and his routine had been disturbed. It was 1am, and Roman should’ve been asleep. But alas, his mind would not quiet, and instead he found himself lost in his thoughts and ideas. After hours of tossing and turning, he had enough. He sprang from his bed, quickly changing into his gym clothes. Hopefully, going on a late night jog would tire him enough to put him to sleep. 

He quietly slipped through the front door, locking it behind him.

“Roman?” Roman screamed, spinning around. Virgil stood in front of him, looking both amused and confused.

“Virgil! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!” Roman scolded, his heart slowly returning to a normal pace. Virgil smirked.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you get scared easily.” Vigil defended, raising an arm to his neck.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know I am incredibly brave!” Roman exclaimed, puffing out his chest. Virgil chuckled deeply and Roman joined in, smiling at his friend.

“What are you doing out so late?” Virgil asked once he’d quieted down, glancing at Roman.

“I couldn’t sleep, you?” Virgil shrugged.

“Same. Thought maybe drawing would take my mind off of it.” Roman nodded in understanding.

“Yes, I was planning to go running to tire me out.” Virgil grinned at him, eyes sparkling.

“Make it a walk and I’ll join you.” He offered. Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” He asked, incredulous. Virgil wasn’t the type to exercise frequently, or… at all. He was more of the laze about type. Offering to join Roman on a walk? It was unprecedented.

“Yeah, why not.” Virgil shrugged. Roman beamed, quickly unlocking the door to grab his jacket. He’d finally found it after 3 days, hiding in the kitchen cupboard. How the jacket got there, he had no idea.

“Let’s go!” Roman yelled after he locked the door, placing the keys in his pocket. Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets, joining Roman as they walked through the garden.

“Careful princey, you’re gonna wake up the whole street.” Virgil teased, opening the gate. Roman chuckled, but reminded himself to keep quiet anyway. 

For the start of the walk, the two were wrapped in awkward silence. Roman had originally been excited, but now that they were walking, it seemed impossible to think of any conversation topics! Roman ran a hand through his hair.

“So…”

“Anyway….” He and Virgil said at the same time. They glanced at each-other and Virgil smiled.

“After you.” Virgil offered, waving an arm out like he was clearing the floor for Roman. Roman smiled nervously and gripped the back of the neck.

“I … Didn’t actually have anything to say planned.” He admitted. Virgil laughed loudly, the sound echoing down the empty dark streets. It was a nice sound.

“You’re worse at talking to people than I am!” Virgil wheezed out between breaths, clutching his sides. Roman blushed and crossed his arms.

“I am not!” He denied, pouting. Virgil raised an eyebrow and smirked. Crap… Roman shouldn’t have said anything.

“Really? So you didn’t trip over your feet and stutter when Logan walked in covered in glitter?” He asked.

“I was shocked! I didn’t know Logan would do that! Plus, you fell off of the counter so you can’t say it was all me.” Roman defended, poking Virgil in the chest. He put his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

“What about Dee?” He sing-songed, waving his hands. Roman looked up in shock. How did he know about his crush on Dee? ”First of all, you said that out loud.” Virgil pointed out. Roman groaned and cursed himself and his lack of a mental filter.

“Second of all, you look like you’re about to faint every time he flirts with you.” Roman opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn’t really think of a good response to that, because it was unfortunately true. He was a mess.

“Fine, but still-”

“Plus!” Virgil interrupted, clicking his fingers.

“You and Patton totally have a thing going on.” Roman flapped his arms widely.

“WHAT? We do NOT, how DARE you ASSUME that-” Virgil held up a hand to Roman’s face, quite rudely if you asked him.

“You should leave the lying to Dee. Plus I saw you guys making out last night so.” Virgil shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal and Roman sighed in relief. He’d kind of thought, with the four of them being roommates, one of them might have a problem with the relationship.

“And you’re cool with it?” Roman asked. It never hurt to have a little clarification.

“Hey, I’d be lying if I said I’ve never found any of the others attractive, you’re good.” Roman relaxed and the two began walking though. Further down the road, Virgil sped up slightly before turning around to walk backwards.

“I just have one rule.” He said, mock serious. Roman waved his hand to tell Virgil to continue. Virgil smiled smugly, which immediately made Roman regret that decision.

“Don’t crush on me next, got it?” Virgil grinned. Roman scoffed.

“As if! I only have the highest of standards!” He replied, sending a smile to Virgil to let him know he was joking.

“Hate to break it to you princey, but I’m the one who’s the catch, not you.” Virgil stuck out his tongue and Roman shoved him playfully. That started a shoving fight, where for the next three streets the two continued to shove each other while simultaneously avoiding the others attempts. 

Virgil looked around, his eyes catching to the nearby park. He turned to Roman and grabbed his wrist.

“I’ve gotta show you something.” Roman shook his head and tried to pull away, but Virgil had a tight grip.

“Wait!” He begged. It was too late. Roman’s stomach lurched, his chest became tight and his head pounded. He stumbled away from Virgil, vision blurry.

“You know I can’t stand teleportation!” Roman complained, words slightly slurred as he tried to gain his bearings.

“Sorry.” Virgil apologized, not sounding sorry in the least.

“I just wanted to show you this before I forgot.” Roman closed his eyes and rubbed them, clearing away the last of the sick sensations. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw. There were willow trees completely surrounding the area, the light green leaves dragging down to almost touch the ground. In the clearing above the tress, a moonlit sky, filled with more stars than Roman has ever seen. There was a few stray logs laying around, left behind from a natural death. In the middle of the mossy field was a small, clear pond. Decorated with only a few lily pads. There were exotic flowers glowing everywhere, and fireflies danced around the entire area. One came over and softly landed on Roman’s nose, and his smile grew to an exponential size.

“It’s like something out of a fairy tale.” Roman whispered, unwilling to break the sheer serenity of the environment around them.

Virgil placed his hands in his pocket and hunched over slightly. A clear sign that he was nervous.

“You like it?” He asked, his eyes darting around. Roman gently placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, sending Virgil’s gaze back to him.

“I love it.” Roman responded softly, smiling at his friend. Virgil smiled, bright and free, and Roman’s heart skipped a beat as it always did. There was nothing more he loved than seeing his best friend smile. Sure, he was close to the others, but Virgil was his closest friend. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

The two of them sat down on a nearby log and spent the next few hours engaged in quiet conversation. Some of the time it was just silent, the two of them simply listening to the sounds of nature around them. Sometimes it was quiet, soft conversations that rolled off of the tongue and floated through the air. Sometimes it was loud, the sound of laughter echoing through their quiet spot in the woods. The two of them talked about everything and anything, Roman going through all the thoughts and feelings he’s been having recently, and Virgil sharing stories about his time at work. Before Roman’s very eyes night slowly grew into day. Roman watched as the sun rose above the trees, the morning dusk arising along the horizon. His eyes widened, and he was glad neither of them had work today. Staying up all night wasn’t good for anyone. He hadn’t even noticed the time!

“We should head back.” Roman said reluctantly, sitting up. He’d previously been leaning against Virgil, and a part… Well, most of him missed the warmth.

“Yeah, didn’t realize we were out here so long.” Virgil agreed, slowly standing up. Roman copied him, stretching his limbs. He reluctantly held out a hand, already bracing himself for the teleportation. Virgil simply looked at it before gesturing for Roman to follow him. He did so, confused. Virgil pushed through the trees, weaving through them like he was an expert. Roman was much less graceful, but he followed him anyway. After a few minutes the foliage began to clear and Roman found himself standing on a familiar road. He was standing outside of the very park the two of them had past last night. Roman turned to Virgil, annoyed.

“Are you kidding? The pond was literally a minute away from where we were and you still felt the need to teleport?” Roman complained. Virgil snickered.

“Whoops.” He said, tone flat and uncaring. Roman smirked and started towards him, holding out his hands menacingly. Virgil took a step back, looking at him in warning.

“Oh no you don’t.” Virgil said, pointing at him. Roman shot forward and Virgil span just out of his grasp, taking off down the street. Without hesitation Roman chased after him, the tow of them running down the empty streets. Their apartment came into view and Roman jumped at Virgil, tackling him onto the grass.

“Gotcha!” He yelled triumphantly. It quickly turned into a fight for dominance, both of them trying to be victorious. The door to the apartment clicked open and Dee stepped out, looking at the two of them. Roman immediately stopped, causing Virgil to flip him over, whopping victoriously. Dee raised an eyebrow at Roman, who blushed and looked away.

“I didn’t see anything.” Dee eventually said, before retreating into the house. Roman jumped up from the ground, restraining himself from cringing too badly.

“Hey man, don’t sweat it too bad.” Virgil comforted, punching Roman on the shoulder gently.

“Worrying is supposed to be my thing, remember?” Virgil smiled softly, eyes bright and joking. Roman breathed out and smiled. Virgil’s own smile doubled, and he stepped towards the door.

“I’m gonna go make us some breakfast, see you in there?” Virgil asked, glancing at the front door.

“I’m right behind you.” Roman answered with a grin. Virgil made his way through the door and Roman followed him.

However, before entering through the door he paused. Virgil turned around and smiled at him, causing Roman’s heartbeat to skip again. He stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. At least these feelings he was used to. It was almost comforting to realize, that even with his new feelings for the other roommates, his crush on Virgil was still as strong as ever. It was a good sign that eventually things would return to normal. Roman chose not to focus on the heavy feeling weighing down on his heart when he thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!! I don't know if I'll do a part 5 of this or not, I kinda like the place where it's at now, but I'd LOVE for everyone to work things out too so I'm not sure! I'll keep the idea open but no guarantees, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
